I'm No Angel But
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Life was great he was popular, good marks, and he has girl yes life was almost perfect. Perfect until he saw HIM a stranger he can't get out of his head he seems perfect except for one thing. The little blonde guy hugging his arm...he will have to go
1. I know I'm not perfect but I can smile

_Freshmen year was going great for Duo he was popular, grades were good not D.L. worthy but still good, and he has a new girl yes life was just about perfect. Perfect until he saw __**HIM **__a stranger he can't get out of his head he seems perfect except for one thing. The little blonde guy hugging his arm…he will have to go._

Here's a treat for all you 2x3 fans O' mine, now the beginning is kindda slow and very Duo centric, but in Chapter 2 fun with Trowa included is added, but for now it's all about Duo. You all like Duo so just read it and enjoy him alright, make me happy please?

**WarNinGs:** Shounen-Ai, Duo centric, Mild langue, Alcohol use, AU, some what OOC, enjoy.

**Aishi Say:**

"_I know I'm not perfect but I can smile_." Kindda a running theme here. Listen to the song 'I'm no Angel" by Dido.

**"I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE**"

Duo sighed softly closing his dark eyes and just letting the sun warm his skin for a moment, he had been indoors all day, and the natural breeze felt so good. The Freshmen year had been going by so fast it seemed like he was in some movie nearing the end, but this was real, all of it. He reflected on his first collage year and smiled, while other's had, and are, still stressing over tests and grades he had done well on both. True he was not on the Dean's list, but he was close, it was just an undesire to stress himself that kept him form the coveted list. His life, both social and not, was in good shape ,he always had a party or two he could go to every night. As well as study groups he helped out, and the few comities, such as dance, which asked him from time to time also kept him from boredom. He even had a great friend he had recently staring dating, it was nothing serious yet but it left another gap filled ,the fact she did not care that he thought some men were hot only made it all the better. He slowly opened his eyes glancing around the park, the back of his head still resting on the back of the park bench. The full trees showed the range of greens, from the paleness of new life to rich deep hue of old, the sakura where still in bloom ,thanks to the warmth, their soft Cotton Cady pink always made him smile.

The large park was in the heart of what Duo called 'Collage World', known to the rest of the world as the part of the city where the five or so largest collages were located. This place was neutral territory, school jackets were only really worn game days, or during the nastier of days. This was a place were all could come and hang, even the stores around the park were relaxing. This place was surround with small town eateries and supply stores, Duo enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere having grown up in New York city he value peace and quite, and so spent as time as he could here. Those who knew Duo knew he was a flirt who would tease anyone he thought would not become insulted, those who knew him best knew that not all that flirting was always in jest, male or female, but this was not something he broadcasted. Duo knew full well what some bigots would do and he had no interest in being arrested for assault, again, anytime soon. He had left the violence back home and thankful it had yet to follow.

Lifting his head he took a more in-depth look around, most afternoon classes had ended recently, but the unseasonably chilly weather caused most of them to hide in coffee shops and the like, but that was fine with him. Groaning slightly he reaching into his black jacket pulling out his phone free and flipped open, solitude only lasted so long after all, "Yo?"

"Hey Duo," Hilde greeted use to Duo's one word hello's over the phone, "I can't meet you today so I wanted to call."

"Cool, you're busy, don't worry about it," Duo assured her, Hilde did a lot of volunteer stuff so she sometimes had to cancel on him.

"Thanks for always forgiving me. Alex just asked last minute, you know how he is with times," Hilde shook her head he was just so clueless some times.

Duo frowned he did not really like Alex, but he would not succumb to silly jealousy, he had never liked him. "Yeah it's all good, you help people I'll just swing by Psi Lamda Kappa tonight." A few of the guys had invited him to their party but he had a date, now there was nothing keeping him from going.

"You have fun, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch no matter what," Hilde promised hanging up.

"Yeah," Duo whispered into the now dead phone, with a sighed he leaned back closing his eyes, only to open them when he heard a happy squeal to his right. Turning he noticed a slender blonde waving a pale blue jacket clad arm at someone Duo could not see just yet. Since he had nothing better to he just watched the blonde tackle whoever it was, lucky the stranger had very good balance, those walkways hurt. So far all he knew was the other had just been at Starbucks, and had the kind of long legs he could name twenty women off of the top of his head would kill for. He had admit he was more interested in him then the blonde, blinking when said blonde, a male actually, a gorgeous one in that angelic innocent way, laughed pulling on a captured wrist. It was then he got a better look at the other guy, and he just stared at him as the blonde continued to laugh. He was taller then the blonde, which Duo estimated to be about his height, but not an uncomfortable height, no more then three inches tops, which was perfect in his opinion. His long bangs were darker then the blonde's pale locks, they were a very soft brown with hints of gold that only then sun brought out, no matter what some products claimed, those long bangs were naturally sun kissed, and swept over his face like a wing. When he turned getting behind the blonde and hugging him he got a good look at his face, clean cut and angular with and almost delicateness to it, like some classic piece of art maybe? Unlike the pale blonde his skin was a light tan, also natural, and he did not need a jacket only a long sleeved turtleneck of black protected him from the chill.

Whoever they were he had never seen either of them before, and they did not even seem to even notice him. The blonde pulled away, playfully slapping his grinning friend before pulling something from his pocket. Duo watched the blonde reach up and clasp a chain around the black clad throat getting a blink from green eyes. He had seen crosses like the one he now wore before Celtic, knotted, sun ringed, that Charmed symbol on it all in all very nice, but that was not silver he could tell that was platinum, which meant one thing Blondy was loaded. The gift was rewarded with a gentle kiss to the cheek, turning pale skin red and getting a laugh form the kisser. Duo could not help but smile the blonde was adorable, like a little kid ,he could see why anyone would want to be with him money aside. Fingers tightened with a sad sigh and he remembered he still had his cell in his hands. Turning it back on he turned back to the pair catching the tail end of the blonde's comment. '_So old friend is he? Just who is visiting who I wonder?_' Snapping off a few pictures he turned off his phone someone at the party would know one of them if they went to school around here. With a sigh he got to his feet as the blonde hugged a black clad arm, it was time to get back to the world outside of this peaceful place.

**" I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"**

"Hey Wu you know a lot of the people who go where you go, you know either of these two?" Duo asked holding out his phone he was about 80 percent sober, and after he finished whatever it was he had in his other hand he assumed he'd be down to 75, which meant home time.

The Chinese youth took the phone, blowing stray bangs from his eyes studying the image for a long moment brows furled, "The taller one maybe…but the blonde no." Wufei answered going through the pictures from the party, Duo had been very busy with silly string, coming to the end he handed the phone back. "Go home Duo, you do have classes tomorrow. Do you need any help?"

"Wu you are such a sweet guy…you…what?" Duo tossed the empty cup away, "I'm good no worries." Wufei frowned but nodded, if Duo could make it out the door without tripping he would let him go one his own. The braided youth slipped through the crowd, falling only when the Twister game brought everyone around it down as the players fell, so Wufei only shook his head heading home himself.

**" I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"**

"Duo you have classes," Heero reminded his roommate typing away at the computer desk, mug in his left hand.

"Not today I don't," Duo informed him hiding under his covers, his head hurt way too much for classes.

Heero sighed, "Fine, you have any classes I should get your work for?" His roommate went out a lot but at least once a month he got too hangover to function, and so Heero did his best to accommodate him. Duo gave him his privacy and never touched his stuff unless told to, or that he knew he could, and while he liked to joke he knew when Heero was in no mood, and so stopped after the first line. Helping Duo when he could was the least he could do for the other's consideration, besides stopping by a few rooms was no bother.

"Yeah, Furgy will have the new project lists ready, I need to pick up some more supplies once I know what I need to get." Duo answered pulling the covers away, the curtains where drawn the only real light came from the computer screen and that did not hurt. "I'll need your Phyic notes to but…"

Heero nodded pulling a drive free as the computer shut down, "I'll leave the drive on the tower for you. The coffee is fresh, and you know where the painkillers are. Ja Aibou."

"Ja," Duo called as the other grabbed his bag and was gone, he was learning a lot from Heero, who actually enjoyed his Manga and Anime collections. He often answered all those little questions he had, from why is their hair in the style to does that color and pattern mean something. Often times when he bought a bunch of Manga and left the bag on computer desk he woke up to find a list of questions already answered, meaning Heero would be busy. He counted himself lucky to have the perfect roommate to, and on top of that Heero did not like girls so they could compare, he wanted to show Heero the green eyed youth, but he was gone so that would have to wait. Rolling over he snuggled back under the covers right now all he wanted to do that he could was sleep some more.

**"I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"**

"You alright Duo, you look tired?" Hilde asked before sipping her drink, looking to Heero as he sat down, "Hello Heero!"

"Hilde, here's your list Duo," Heero held out a packet, Duo did still look tired but otherwise he looked fine.

"Thanks, no I'm good, just stayed out too late, you know me party time! Excellent!" Duo teased setting one of his two chilled mochas in front of Heero, who was a fellow caffeine addict. The Japanese youth nodded, accepting the untouched drink glancing around at the various talking students absently. "Let's see what we have here?" Duo asked no one in particular as he flipped through the packet, a few ideas looked like fun but either way he would need all new sketching equipment.

"Well you shouldn't do that Duo, it's not good for you," Hilde chided finishing her drink, "Hate to eat and run but I've got a glass in ten." She took Duo's chin kissing him before running off waving a goodbye to Heero.

"So still not going to afternoon classes?" Heero asked sipping the chilled drink, his friend should not have dragged himself here just to meet with his koibito, it was foolish.

"Yep, this little cutey is going back to bed, that is the last time I drink something named after a frat house, I swear to God!" Duo vowed standing, "I'm going to go shopping for this stuff this evening, right now shower then bed…or maybe the other way around. Whatever Ja Hee-kun."

Heero smiled as Duo stood tossing bills to the table before walking away, "Ja Duo-kun." He shook his head as he finished he own drink before tossing a few bills down himself and leaving.

**"I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"**

"You awake?" Heero asked shutting the door, setting his bag down on the couch eyeing Duo.

"Yes sir," Duo smiled sitting up grabbing his pants from the computer chair and tossing him the phone. "I need you to tell me if you know either of the two guys before the party pics?"

Heero nodded flipping open the phone and going thought it chuckling as he sat down on the couch. The first image he came to was Duo sitting Buddhist style on a coffee table a turban of what he hoped was whipped cream on his head, a cherry topping that. The next image back was the turban halfway done, Duo had peace signs made on both hands, and yes it was thankfully cool whip. Next was Duo and some girl he did not know, meaning she did not go to their school, standing on swivel chairs as they rolled down the hall after being pushed, pink silly string fluttering from both 'Chair Suffers' as Duo called them. Becoming a little concerned for his friend's sanity when impaired he found the image and blinked, "When did you take this?"

"Um…after classes ended yesterday. Do you know them?" Duo asked, something about the pair had gotten Heero's attention but he was not sure what.

"Hm?…no sorry I don't," Heero admitted before frowning, "Why did something happen?"

"Happen? No nothing like that it's just…" Duo bit his lip, "I like the taller one." It was sweet of Heero to worry, but sometimes he was a wee bit paranoid.

Heero focused on him for a moment, "I can see why, but he is not my type."

"Ok good to know," Duo sighed, "Neither you or Wufei know either of them…no wait Wu said he _might_ know cat eyes there, but he wasn't sure. Maybe he goes to his school but they travel different circles, the blonde is loaded but sweet so I don't think he's an evil prep."

"Perhaps, but I doubt you'll see him again anytime soon," Heero said turning the phone off and setting it down on the coffee table, not trusting Duo's hand eye coordination just yet.

"Great now I feel _better_," Duo muttered, "Well quick shower then shopping, need anything?"

Heero was quite for a moment as he thought, "No, but thanks."

"No biggy," Duo assured him with a smile he may never see the cat eyed youth again or he may meet him out on the street he never knew.

**"I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"**

And that kiddes is the end…

For now…

Not forever promise.

Anyway this will be a long ass one, just wait till chapter two. For back-story and links to my online galleries of other people's fan art go to my live journal link is in my bio. Chapter 2 is about half done so you won't half to wait forever for it nice eh?


	2. And I hope that you can trust this heart

_Freshmen year was going great for Duo he was popular, grades were good not D.L. worthy but still good, and he has a new girl yes life was just about perfect. Perfect until he saw __**HIM **__a stranger he can't get out of his head he seems perfect except for one thing. The little blonde guy hugging his arm…he will have to go._

Yes I am a Yaoi writer and yes I loved MARS I have read the entire series including 'A Horse With No Name' so if you can blame anything for this fic it would be that. Yes blame MARS for this fic. Once you have read this chapter it will all make sense I promise…Ok well I at least hope. The title however you can blame on Dido's 'I'm no angel' which I was exposed to when my sister, Rachelle Ryan here, downloaded a Noir AMV, neither of us have read or watched Noir but now I may just have to buy Vol.1 of the Manga. Any thoughts?

Once again I play with the Non Cannon pairing of 2x3x2 with the sub of 1x4x1 so enjoy 'em if you like 'em. I have never really done a total AU non fantasy before I mean in any normal Au's I have done there are still Gundams and all but in this one it's set nowish so their aren't even any La Grange points better know as L fill in the number. Basically this is a major shift in setting for me but what the Hell right verity is our friend. Ok well enjoy it or don't it's all on you know.

**WarNinGs**: AU, OOCish, Shounen-Ai/Yaoi Content, Non Cannon Pairings, Duo Centric, Some Alcohol use, Undisclosed city, state but is set in mid-late Spring or so, College setting and all that goes with it.

**Aishi** **Say:**

"_And I hope you can see this heart behind my tired eyes_." From 'I'm no angel' by Dido and as I said my obsession with this song inspired the title, and all chapter titles. This line makes me think of Duo mostly he tries to be a good person but it also makes me think of Trowa striving to become human.

**2"I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"2**

"Now does anyone have anything to add? Yes Duo?" The professor asked Duo always had such an unique outlook.

"Yeah do you think most Slasher movie crazies have brown eyes because it is a common color, or do you think because so many animals, like say dogs, have brown eyes so they are trying to remind us that we are only glorified animals? I mean perhaps the killing is representative of humans fear of being prey, and the Slasher, while not always eating us, are still our hunters?" Duo asked, he spent a lot of time analyzing TV, why certain shows and movies kept going while others were canceled, and stuff like that. He smiled when Heero rolled his eyes at him, but Anime was a perfect example of proven formulas being tweak into hits or blunders.

"That is a very good question Duo, in such films many humans are killed when they are most vulnerable, so it very well could be that we fear being hunted. Class I would like a one page _minimum _paper on your views on this matter, even if you do not watch such movies. Just write about what fears and desires you think are played on and out in these types of films, you may pick one or compare several. It will due on Friday, and there will be discussions on Monday." The professor smiled, he liked to give them relevant work to do and media violence was relevant.

**2"I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"2**

"Only you would ask that Duo," Heero informed him waving a fry at him, only Duo would think so much about a gore feast.

Duo leaned to his right and chopped the fry getting a half growl from Heero, "Yeah, but is that good or bad ,cause to be honest _sweetie_ your tone can be hard to read sometimes." He cooed knowing Heero was not really mad, besides he should have learned by now to wave food at him.

"It is nice to know you actually _think_ about what other's call mindless but good? I think so yes, but surely at least one person is now questioning everything they've ever heard about you." Heero smiled, Duo was no baka, no matter how he acted , he often surprised others with the sheer depth of his thoughts. He saw things through the eyes if an artist and they saw things differently then everyone else.

"Thanks, it means a lot to hear you say that. Damn it, now I want fries to!" Duo pouted pulling rings of onion off his pizza, he liked the taste but not the texture of cooked onion.

Heero laughed setting the red basket down beside Duo, taking a slice before he could pick it to, "You are hopeless Duo."

Duo smiled use to trading, stealing, and just giving food away with his closest friends, they were his family, "I know but if I wasn't helpless I'd be normal, and then suck so bad. Hey I've been thinking, you think the blonde is cute don't chya?"

"That is none of your business…but yes," Heero answered, frowning slightly at him for bring up something personal in public, "As I said you will…"

"Do _not _finish that thought and kill my happy mood Oh Logical One, my kind make up our own," Duo playfully ordered, knowing he would not it would depress him to. "When I see Cat Eyes again I'll get Angle Boy's name to, since they are old friends."

"Old friends? What kind of old friends?" Heero asked mind shifting into overworking mode.

"I don't know, I only caught that much Blondie was too busy laughing to say much, and I didn't see Cat Eyes speak at all. Now if I am right, they are only friends, just the really close kind if not…" Duo knew he did not need to say anymore even the dimmest blonde could follow that train of logic.

"So what are we talking about?" Wufei asked sitting down across from the pair, food and frowns meant something interesting, usually.

"Men Wu," Duo answered before sucking on his straw, getting a warning look from Heero.

Wufei nodded ignoring Heero's glare, "Anyone I know?" He asked, as long as Duo did not do or say something vulgar he could care less fighting one's nature was unhealthy.

"Well, you mentioned maybe knowing the one with green eyes, any luck with that?" Duo was glad Wufei was not grossed out by the two of them, but he knew better then to tease him like he did Heero, Wufei could also break concert slabs with his head Duo had seen him do it.

"Possibly, do you know TrinityAcademy?" Wufei was not sure if Duo would, ivy leaguers where not his people of choice, but he knew Heero knew it.

Duo nodded, "Yeah, that's where all those business dudes send their heirs and stuff. The blonde is rich so it makes sense, but…why were you there?"

"For your information I have ties to the Long family, their heiress Melin goes there, we are friends." Wufei could not stand most preps or he would likely be attending there as well, but his private life was not to be shared so easily. "It was a week ago, and as I was leaving but I think I saw him, if was him his hair was tied back so I am not sure, it was a passing meeting."

"That all makes sense, he comes to see his friend and stops by his school, but why wait to long to see him? I guess angle boy is a busy one eh?" Duo nibbled a fry in absent thought.

"Yes Duo, this week has been all about testing, even if he was the valedictorian he would be too busy to meet anyone. I can ask Melin about him, I'm sure not many students there have aqua eyes?"

"He has aqua eyes?" Heero asked before looking away when Wufei looked at him questioningly.

"Oh yeah really pretty, I forgot the last picture I took his eyes were closed. As for you no prying and thanks…can I meet Melin?" Duo asked gently, he had heard about her, but all he knew was she was rich and could kick his ass without her hands.

"I will ask but she can be…hesitant about meeting people like you," Wufei admitted, "The Long clan is a very traditional one, please do not be insulted, it took me a while to accept it as well?"

"Wufei it's alright, I know China is proud of it's ways don't apologize, I would take some getting use to regardless," Duo smiled placing a friendly hand on his friend's. "I just would like to meet this girl who can kick my ass with one foot, she sounds like a chick version of you. Dose she look like Lucy Lu?"

Heero sighed tugging on Duo's braid, "Don't you have shopping to do baka?"

"Oh right thanks man. Bye my people I so gotta fly!" Duo called waving as he ran off.

"I think she would find him either baffling or amusing," Wufei comment shaking his head.

"Oh like you do?" Heero teased ducking a fry, "He would grow on her, he is a kind soul they have that effect."

Wufei nodded, "True. Have you been to the new Dojo yet,? They have a Wushu instructor there who is very gifted."

"No, I've been busy with class work, though I am not busy now. Care for a spar?" Heero asked with a knowing smiled, he enjoyed sparing with the proud Chinese youth Duo had brought into their room one day. Duo was fun, and he did like to try some of the easier moves, but he was not a martial artiest Wufei was.

"I was hopping you would ask that ,you may just get to meet Melin if she is there. Come it is not that far." Wufei smiled standing, it seemed not judging other's by your first impressions really was the way to go in this country.

**2"I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"2**

Duo walked bag in both his hands before him full of pastels, paints, and various pencils , he had gotten canvas, pads, and brushes last night. It had been a little nippy during the morning but it was nice a warm now and the park was full of families and their sounds, he loved the sounds of happy children he felt they had to grow up too fast sometimes. Glancing around he noticed someone laying on the ground to his right, long denim clad legs crossed over his back, cheek resting in his hand, none of this was strange what was is that he appeared to be sketching with his eyes closed. Intrigued he walked slowly up behind him glancing down at his work, before looking forward catching sight of the cute little red head girl licking a melting cone as happy as could be, and he smiled. He loved drawing children, but they had trouble holding still, as it was she was dancing around, but that was not a problem for the artist. Dark eyes turned back to him, he was wearing dark jeans and lose black tee shirt, a white button down was tied around his waist, the fingers of his right hand moved with a controlled grace.

Duo waited until the pencil was set-aside before speaking, not wanting to ruin the other's work, "Can you do that as well with your eyes open?" He smiled when the other jerked slightly in surprised , which was what he figured he would do, dark eyes blinked when the other looked up green eyes catching the sun so they sparkled. Duo had not really gotten a good look at his eyes before, but now he could see every subtle shade difference, and as an artist he admired them knowing he must be confusing the stranger. "It's you." Was all he could think to say watching the other fold his arms on the bottom of his sketch pad.

"I'm sorry do you know me or something?" The other asked confused, but not in a worried about the other's sanity kind of way. His voice was calm and very soothing, he was curious nothing more and it was easy to tell.

Duo shook his head, so much for not seeing him again anytime soon because here he was, "Sort of, I was here the day that blonde guy gave you that cross there." He gestured at the pendent watching graceful fingers take it absently. "I'm Duo, I go to Lawrence, nice to meet you," Duo held out his hand unsure if the other would take it but it did not hurt to offer.

"Trowa, I just transferred to Quincy," Trowa greeted taking Duo's hand, "You can sit?"

"Dude? Shit man you must be really good and rich. Sorry that was out of line," Duo bit his lips as he sat down Buddhist style bag beside him.

"It's fine, talent yes money no, that would be Quatre, the blonde," Trowa answered before Duo could even ask, "He goes to Trinity and wanted me around so he paid for everything and I transferred."

"That's one good friend," Duo commented the school he went to was nothing to sniff at but Ivy Leaguers always sounded more impressive.

"Oh he is, so computer or old fashion?" Trowa asked, knowing Duo would only go to Lawrence for an art major of some short nothing else would really fit him.

"I'm dabbling in Psychology, but both, after all it is best to be able to use as many mediums as possible…or at least I think so." Duo bit his lip, normally he did not feel so self-conscious, he had talked to men he found attractive before so what was wrong with him now?

"It can only help in the long run," Trowa agreed with a nod , this guy made sense learn both while you can rather then trying to later like some fools did.

"Um…how do you do that? I mean that much detail and you weren't even looking?" Duo asked leaning down so he could see the drawing better.

Trowa handed him the pad, "Photographic memory it's a great trick really, I know some people who can only do it with writing, but I am not that restricted."

Duo took the pad gently, it sucked when pages got all rumpled, "I'm good with poses and colors, but I lose some of the detail when I have to go a while between working."

"Not all artist rely on detail Duo, I'm sure your work is as expressive as you are," Trowa reminded him, to have gotten into a any school with an esteemed art progrsm Duo had to be very talented as well.

Duo blushed biting his lip again, smiling when an idea hit him, "Model for me?" He asked suddenly watching Trowa blink confused for a moment, not blaming him in the least bit , that was a leap.

"Why?" Trowa asked tone even, once again he was only curious, he had never modeled for anyone before, let alone a stranger who just happened to be an fellow artist.

"Well, I have to do three projects out of this packet, and two are realistic and a concept piece where we have to use a real person. and I think it would be cool to do them with another artist." Duo smiled unsure of himself, it sounded like a reasonable idea both in his head and out of his mouth, but that did not mean others would think so. "I'll let you do me to if you want? If you thinks it's creepy, or whatever, that's cool, I mean we did just meet and all."

Trowa studied him for a moment, he held a child like quality with expressive eyes, he would make an interesting muse, and Duo did have a point one artist using another did offer interesting possibilities. "It's not creepy, I think it is very insightful on your part. I have similar projects to complete so I see no harm in it."

Duo blushed again before smiling, "Thanks…um since I don't have that cool memory trick can I get started with one of mine first?"

"Not at all," Trowa assured him sitting up on his heals, "So should I meet you here or come by your dorm?"

Duo was very, very, very glad that Trowa was no mind reader right then because he was pretty sure he would hurt him for what he had been thinking. '_Hey it wasn't my fault he asked._' "Here, my roomy doesn't like strangers just walking in go fig?" He laughed putting the passing thought out of his mind, maybe after a few day he would invite him to see his work. '_Perfect way to get to know him, we'll be all alone and in a perfectly innocent kindda way. Good plan that, and he will make a few interesting paintings._' "Plus safer food."

Trowa laughed taking his sketch pad back, flipping it forward to a few pages to a page filled with what looked like coloring tests and wrote quickly, "I would imagine. Here call me any time," He held out the torn piece of paper with a few numbers written down words written under them.

"Thanks but um…don't you want mine or something?" Duo asked, just like that a name and numbers he was glad he was sitting down other wise he might just fall over.

"Just write them down," Trowa held out the pad and the pencil unconcerned.

Duo scribbled half glancing at the colors, he liked to see what new colors looked like and normally just doodled in them, but each one looked almost like some alien sun set or rise. "I'm not a morning person, I'm all one words and grunts, not pretty," He laughed it really was not pretty.

"I prefer to sleep through them myself but Cat is a morning person, I wonder about him sometimes," Trowa shook his head taking his stuff back standing. "It takes both kinds I guess," He held out his hand to Duo automatically use to doing it for Quatre he did it without thought.

Duo smiled accepting it with out question, his hands were very soft and he could feel their controlled strength, "Thanks. Well I'll see ya around Cat Eyes," The braided youth turned with a wave behind him and headed home there be gloating to do.

**2"I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"2**

"Oh my God and I thought he was just hot, but oh no he gets me to," Duo folded his hands looking up, "Thank you."

Heero looked up setting his book on the coffee table, "Nani?"

"Cat Eyes is named Trow,a and he is now attending Quincy Academy thanks to the blonde, named Quatre, going to the richy school who wanted his friend nearby. Given him a nice long kiss for me?" Duo answered sitting down beside him, "See I'm all walking through the park, Ok, and I see this dude drawing with his eyes closed ,so me being me I go look and thank God I did."

"I see…and I would assume by your mood he does not wish to strangle you?" Heero grinned more then once he had wished to do so, "Trowa is it? Sounds French."

"I guess, but if he is he was born here, his voice is so soft I could listen to it all day," Duo knew he had to sound like a swooning fool, but he did not care because he was. "He's even going to model for me, Ha ha baby who's the man?"

"And how did you accomplish this?" Heero asked impressed, Duo was persuasive when he wanted to be but this was impressive.

"All I did was ask him. I figured it would be cool working with another artist like that, and he said I was insightful!" Duo grinned, "Plus he's really good, and nice, I mean if I didn't _like_ him I would have had no problem talking to him at all. When he asked if we should meet in the park or here I almost fainted , I was _so_ not expecting that, and he even held out his hand to help me up."

"And you told him?" Heero prompted, he was happy for Duo but he wanted to know if this Trowa would be walking in anytime soon.

"Park, I want to bring him by so he can see some of my stuff I keep here, he thinks it must as expressive as I am, the man is a _genius_!" Duo grinned madly, he had never been so happy to receive a complement in his life.

"I have no problem with him being here, it's him just walking in, _this_ I do have a problem with," Heero reminded his roommate, he did not want strangers just walking in like they belonged, it was just something the Japanese youth just could not stand.

"I know, I told him my roomy didn't like that he's cool with it, once you get use him I'll bring him by not before. I would like him to live so I can have my wild way with him, that is hard when you are trying to kill him." Duo laughed, he sounded so sure of himself but in truth he was seriously worrying about the blonde paying for everything and all, but then again he had not called Quatre his boyfriend or anything so that made him free.

"I would not try to kill him baka, you would never let me hear the end of it. Is that all you know about Quatre?" Heero asked going from joking to all business as quickly as always.

"Well yeah," Duo admitted shrugging slightly, "We only talked for like ten minutes or so, I'll ask tomorrow promise."

"So soon?" Heero blurted, he had assumed he would have to wait a few days, but it seemed that was not the case.

"Yeps ain't life perfect?" Duo asked getting to his feet, "Well I need to make sure I have all the colors I will need to get started, and I should work on a few concept ideas huh? Laters!" Heero shook his head Duo was so happy he decided not to bring up Hilde until he calmed down a little.

**2"I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT BUT I CAN SMILE"2**

Behold the end of chapter teo! Go on behold it? OK that's enough moving on. Finally got the memory of my fried PC copied so I got this back, took forever huh? I tried to keep the basic personalities of the pilots intact, since with better childhoods they would be mellower but still them. Now Trowa being artistic I could see, since like music it is a way to express your emotions without words. And Duo, well he's unique, and it was a way to get them together I've never seen. Kira reminds me a bit of Duo and Rei is more like Trowa.


End file.
